Winx Club in Hogwarts
by cutegal
Summary: Winx Club and Harry Potter Crossover:Saladeen is sick and is going to die in order to save him the winx has to go to hogwarts to get the herbs witness the ups and downs of love in the world of the winx plus some twists.
1. Saladeen is sick

HEY PEEPS

THIS IS MY FRIST FANFIC

SO DONT BE TO HARD

ON ME

**WINX CLUB IN HOGWARTS**

WINX CLUB AND HARRY POTTER CROSSOVER:

SALADEEN IS SICK AND IS GOING TO DIE

BUT NO ONE CAN DO ANYTHING

THEY'VE FOUND THE CURE BUT NOT ALL THE

HERBS IN THE DARK FOREST

THE WINX GOES TO HOGWARTS TO SEE IF THEIR

DARK FOREST HAS THE HERBS

THE WINX HAS TO PASS OBSTACLES IN ODDER

TO GET THE HERBS.

**CHAPTER 1: SALADEEN IS SICK**

"OUHHH….." groan Saladeen

"OH NO…..he is getting worse every second" said Coridola

"I better call Faragonda"

"Hello"

"Hello Faragonda this is Coridola"

"Why Coridola what a surprise"

"This is _not _a surprise call, Saladeen is sick!"

"What! He's never been sick. What sickness is it?"

"I don't know that is why I called you I thought you and your teachers could help him"

"We'll be right there"

At RF

"How is he?"

"Fine ...for the moment"

"Oh no… no no no this cannot be"

"What is it?"

"It's ….it's…TROUPROUGH"

"Huh?"

"It's a kind of sickness that is very hard to cure, fortunately I have the cure but……."faragonda trailed off.

"But what faragonda"

"But the herbs are impossible to find"

"WHAT NO NO THIS CANNOT _BE_! RED FOUNTAIN CAN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT SALADEEN!

"Don't worry I'll ask all the teachers including me to find where these herbs could be found immediately"

"Thank you Faragonda anything I can do for you just name it"

"Not to worry, I'll ask when I need favors"

"Anything...Anything Faragonda if u can safe Saladeen"

At Alfea


	2. The locatian of the herbs

**THE LOCATION OF THE HERBS**

**Chapter 2**

At Alfea

"Here! I've found it" said Professor Wiz Giz

"Wiz Giz what is it?" asked Griselda

"It's the location of the herbs Faragonda is looking for"

"Ok, come in"

"Faragonda I've found it"

"Found what?"

"The location of the herbs you are looking for Saladeens sickness"

"Great which part of the dark forest is it in?"

"That's the flaw it's in earths dark forest"

"Oh no…guess we'll have to send bloom the girls and the boys to go to this mission"

"I guess we should" agreed WizGiz

At RF

"You've found the herbs that's great" said Coridola

"I told you there is a flaw"

"What is so troublesome about going into the dark forest?"

"That's the problem it's not in Magix."

"WHAT?"

"It's on earth"

"Well I better get going"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I'm thinking of asking bloom and the girls to go, if your boys are going to escort them"

"But isn't it to dangerous"

"I know but Red Fountain needs you."

"But your girls are just freshmen"

"I know but bloom will know where this place is if we give her a map and spot the place"

"I suppose you are right"

"Now about the boys"

"Don't worry I'll arrange that"

"Then I'll be of"

Faragonda conjured a portal to Alfea and stepped into it.

At Alfea

"**BLOOM,STELLA,MUSA,TECHNA,FLORA PLEASE REPORT YOURSELVES TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE NOW." **boomed the speaker.

"What do you think the problem is now" Bloom asked

"Whatever it is it must be Stella's" said Musa

"Hey I'm innocent this time" whined Stella

"Well it can't be me,Flora,Musa or Bloom so it's got to be you" said Techna.

"Well I don't know about you but I trust Stella tough she can be a little annoying sometimes" said Flora

"Flora's right maybe it's none of our fault maybe it's about Saladeen" Bloom said

"Right that's got to be it" they chimed

In the office

"Girls I trust you know about professor Saladeen"

"Yes, how is he?" asked Flora

"Not doing very well I'm afraid"

"Oh….."

"Well this is why I'm asking you five here we that is professor Coridola and me have a mission for you."

"What is it?" asked Stella curios to know

"Well we are sending you five to earth to find the herbs of the cure for professor Saladeen's sickness"

"But that's impossible I thought there are no more magical creatures on earth" Bloom said.

"that's what I thought to but there's a Dark Forest there and it's on a property a magical school property, the school is called Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry"

"But there are witches there?"

"Yes, but we've researches they might be witches but their not like Trix and they need wands"

"What are wands?" asked Stella dumbfounded

"Wands are a magical stick that won't wear your energy if casting spells"

"Then they will be very powerful"

"No, they don't have origin powers"

"Ooo, I thought we were gonna die trying to fight them of" Musa said

"Well no, actually we are going to ask for permission"

"What?" the winx said

"It is the right thing and we are going to do a good deed so what's the harm in asking?"

"Miss Faragonda are we doing this alone?" asked Bloom

"No, the boys will be joining you."

"Ok"

"Now you better get going I've planned for you and the boys to meet at earths King Cross Station 93/4 in England I believe"

"Let's go."

"Oh yes there you will meet my old friend she'll be in purple cloak and her name is Molly Weasly she's a friend of the principle of Hogwarts, I believe his name is 'Dumbledore' and she'll buy wands for you all of course from my account accept bloom because her parents the Queen and King of Sparks has an account there even I didn't know that until now"

"Why your account we've got tons of money"

"My dear at The England Ministry of Magic they use different currencies"

"Oh so let me get this straight we go to England go to Kings Cross Station meet this Molly person she'll get us wands from your account and ask this Dumbledore for permission so we can find the herbs get back is that right" Stella wanted a confirmed information.

"Yes, that is right "

"Then it'll be a cinch"

"Not, really…"

"Why not? We are used to this" Stella gave a point

"Yes but they are having a problem with Death Eaters as they call it the Death Eaters are known to kill and to torture for someone they call u-know-who so be careful ok?"

"Ok" the Winx chorused

**What will happen next, will the Winx meeting with Mrs.Weasly be successful or not Reviews please.**


	3. The Meeting

**Chapter 3#**

**The Meeting**

**Clueless97: Srry but I don't think their meeting this in this Chapter**

At Alfea

The girls packed their things and head of into the portal Miss Faragonda conjured up.

"Now be careful ok" Miss Faragonda said.

"Ok" the winx chorused.

At RF

"What! The girls are going" exclaimed Sky

"Yeah, so what now we can spend more time with them" said Riven coolly.

"But….but isn't it dangerous" Sky said.

"Nope they've got our good looking body to protect them" joked Brandon.

"Come on people Saladeen is not waiting" boomed Professor Coridola.

"We're done professor"

"Ok then lets go."

In RF Air Craft

"Remember go at full speed and don't forget about the girls when you get there they'll be at station 93/4.Clear?"

"Yes, sir"

"There you'll meet someone in purple the girls will fill you in."

After they took of

"Geez… Coridola is upset isn't he, look how he turn the lever on us." said Brandon

"Yeah I hope we get back in time to safe Saladeen." Said Timmy.

"Me to guys me too" Sky said

At Kings Cross Station

"Where are the boys?" Stella asked

"Yeah and where is Station 93/4?"Bloom asked

"Who cares I want my Brandon" Stella said

"I DO SALADEEN IS DYING AND ALL YOU CARE IS TO DATE DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO SAY!" screamed Bloom.

"Oh dear don't scream" said a stranger in purple

"Huh?" said Bloom forgetting about her annoyance of Stella "Do we know you Miss"

"Well I suppose not so hi I'm Molly Weasly and are you the girls Faragonda told me about"

"Well, yes"

"But we are missing four more of you"

"You mean the boys, they aren't here yet"

"Why not didn't they travel here with you?"

"No their flying in the Aircraft"

"Oh but where will they park it"

"It has auto pilot back to Red Fountain"

"Ok then we'll have to wait"

"Here in this filthy place" Stella exclaimed

"Sorry princess but as you can see we're not in a palace"

"Hmm I'm not blind" Stella muttered under her breath.

"What's that you said"

"Oh, nothing"

"That's what I thought"

Stella plastered a fake smile

"Hey Stella"

The winx heard some one yell

They turned and saw the boys

"Stella, I've missed you" said Brandon

"I've missed you to"

"Ok, no more mushy stuff we're here for the herbs." Flora said

Guys gave the girls a hug and got back to business

Molly introduce herself and they went to Diagon Alley to buy the things they need.

**What is it going to be should flora date some one while at Hogwarts and if so who? REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	4. The boy who lived

**Chapter 4#**

**The Boy Who Lived**

**Ragnarok Destroyer: Thanks for the tip.**

**Madi: It would be cool if they were friends but why shouldn't **

**The winx tell them who they really are? Please review **

**And Explain. **

**Heather Silvernail: Thanks for the praise.**

**Cassie: Good idea but should she date?**

**Bubbly Shell: Seamus huh good choice but I'll need more votes**

**I need votes of who Flora should date Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus or should she date evil Draco Malfoy (then dump him coz she found out his dad's a death eater.**

**At Diagon Alley**

"Huh? Where are the shopping malls?" Stella asked

"Oh, dear we are buying your things to go to Hogwarts not shopping for clothes" explained Molly.

"But we need to buy new outfits" said Stella

"Of course, you will buy your uniform at 'Madam Malkin's' ok?"

"SCHOOL UNIFROMS no way am I wearing a uniform besides what's wrong with our fairy uniform?"

"Come on Stella don't whine we are going to wear robes to school ok? This is not Alfea besides this is not about you it's about Saladin" Bloom said.

"Bloom's right we've got to do as much as possible to save Saladin" said Sky.

"Come on sweetie, for Saladin for me?" convinced Brandon.

"Hmm, ok but only because you talk me into it" Stella agreed

At Madam Malkin's

"WHAT BLACK that is so tacky alright I've put up with uniform but I will not wear black!" screamed Stella

"Come on Stella you promised" said Brandon

"I promised to wear uniforms not black besides it make me look pale"

"Please…" said Brandon giving her a puppy dog pout.

"Fine, what ever but I'm accessorizing" said Stella

"Ok, just don't over do it" said Molly

"Whatever" said Stella

"Now I can see why Faragonda wanted you guys to come" said Bloom

"Really? Why?" asked Sky

"Because you guys are the ones which can talk us into doing stuff we don't want to do" said Bloom

"Nope I don't think so" said Sky

"Hmm really then what do you think it's because?" asked Bloom

"I think it's because there are dangers around here and we can protect you" said Sky

"You slime ball we can protect ourselves _remember_ we got our powers."

"Yeah yeah I remember but you've have to admit you guys had get yourselves in pretty much a lot of trouble you know"

"Well ditto remember we were the ones in trouble but we did solve them"

"Yeah with our help"

"Nuh uh we had to use our powers to you know"

"Ok ok I surrender "said Sky putting his hands up as a sign of surrender.

"Now now we better get going quickly or we'll be late" said Molly.

Then she transported them back to Kings Cross Station.

"Molly where exactly is station 93/4" asked Flora

"It's right here" she said pointing towards a pillar between the numbers 9 and 10.

"Huh? I don't think I understand" said Sky

"You are supposed to go through the pillar between station 9 and 10 but slightly nearer to the 10."Molly explained

"Huh? You mean like this" said Stella conjuring up a portal between station 9 and 10.

"No, just run into the wall"

"Lady we are not crazy" said Stella

"I'm not crazy I'm serious" said Molly

"Stella do what the lady says please" said Brandon

"Fine you guys go first and if and thing happens it's not my fault"

"Fine I'll go first" said Sky

Sky ran towards the pillars and whoosh he was gone the rest followed one at a time.

"Told you I wasn't crazy" said Molly

"Hi you're new right I've never seen you around here" said a guy in black

"How come he gets to dress in red" Stella complained

"Meet my son best friend Harry" said Molly

"Harry this is Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Techna, Timmy, Riven, Sky and Brandon" introduced Molly

"Hi" the winx and the boys chorused.

"Would you like to join us in the compartment?"

"Yes, please" said Flora

"By the looks of it you guys can't be first years right"

"We're definitely not first years" said Bloom

"Well that means you've gone to other schools right"

"Right" they chorused

"Let me guess um … nope can't think of any wear they allow girls like her in" he said pointing at Stella

"Well of course you can't guess we come from another dimension

Call Magix" said Stella

"Really, cool and your school is call…"

"Alfea" said Stella

"Hey not all of us go to Alfea some of us goes to Red Fountain" said Riven

"Neat but with a cool school like that why come here? Of course I don't think this school is stupid but just not as cool as yours so why?"

"Well our head Master is dying and we need some herbs from the Dark Forest"

"Oh, so that's why you're here not to worry is anyone can help you its Professor Sprout"

"Sprout what a funny name"

"I think so to but who cares its not my name"

**What will Happen now remember I need votes of who Flora should date and MORE REVIEWS!**


	5. The New Kids

**Chapter 5#**

**The New Kids**

**Nightstargodessofstars: I am not exactly a fan of hp or WC so **

**Can you fill me in on who's Helia?**

**XiaolinFreak 33: Good one on the Trix and Voldemort**

**Still not enough votes of which Flora should date Ron, Harry, Dean, Seamus, Helia or Draco**

**In the train**

"So you are from another dimension?"

"Yes what did you think, we are lying" said Stella "Or better yet NUTS…"

"

"Ha ha ha the funny thing is …" Harry trailed of when two other people in red came in.

"Ha told you there was red see it so unfair I have to wear a black robe" Stella complained

"Harry who are these people?" Ask Hermione.

"Hermione, Ron meet Stella, Bloom, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Skye, Brandon, Timmy and Riven"

"All of you meet Hermione and…"

"Ron Molly mentioned him being your best friend"

"Oh ya."

"Hi Stella um the reason we're in red robes is because we're prefects" said Hermione

"Oh I guess I can't wear red then can I"

"Uh no I don't think so"

"Oh well there goes my dream of wearing red robes down the toilets"

"Say you're not from around here are you?"

"No I'm not, I'm Princess of Solaria Fairy of the Sun and Moon"

"Oh, really I wouldn't have guess"

"Um girls I think I'm going to change my robes now k?"

"Sure Flora"

"Hermione can u please tell me where's the changing room"

"


End file.
